


Marriage is next

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: This was basic on my comic i'm doing but i got stuck on some parts and well i decided to make a fic about it, Rantaro has been dating Kiibo for 4 years(I forgot) and now he is thibking about moving their relationship to even more so when he meets up with Kaito, he gets all "Kiibo is the love of my life" chit chat, Kaito help him out with a short advice so keeo reading on!





	Marriage is next

The warm air is just perfect, Putting his heavy jacket on his chair and wait for someone to come

Ring ring 

"Kaito" he waves at him, Kaito waves back at him walking to him, pulling up a chair "Its so cold today" he set his jacket behind his chair and sit. A waiter come by and ask for their order 

"Just two hot chocolate" he nods, turning back to Kaito "So what did you call me here for Rantaro?" Kaito taking off his black scraf, Rantaro sit back "Nothing much its been a while since we talk, what you've been up to besides the whole NASA thing, How are you and Saihara and Ouma doing?" 

"Well work is sometime a pain in the ass but we are so close to get ready to go to space and the other two....Do you really care about Ouma?" 

"Why did i ask that well how's Saihara?" he ask 

"He's doing fine, He has been working non stop one case, how is Kiibo? its been a while since ive seen him" the two hot chocolate was set on the table, Kaito take his coco and drink up.

"He's been good but there's one thing thats ive keeping a secret from him" Taking his cup and drink, Kaito set his cup down "Oh? What is it? i wont tell" 

Rantaro put his cup down and pull out a box out his pocket, slide it to Kaito, Kaito takes it and open it "You're planning to marry him?"  
"Well yeah, We've been together for 4 years now and i feel like we should take the next step" he said  
"hmm i know your rich but damn how much is this?"  
"Not much, just 100,000 yen"  
"Damn thats kinda alot"  
"I know but i dont know where im going to take him, i mean he's kinda like a wife to me"  
"A wife? Saihara is kinda like that too"  
"Oh? He cooks or hm?"  
Kaito think "I guess he cooks, make sure i get enough sleep and i forgot what else"  
Rantaro take a sip and set the cup down "So basically he's like a mother"  
"Hey no he is the man of the house"  
"Uh-huh Ouma is probably the man of the house since he is a leader"  
"Don't remind me, Ouma can be a pain of the ass but i gotta love him But off topic Kiibo"  
"Kiibo hm something about him makes me feel happy, my sisters like him even my brothers like him...I dont know what it is about him but i love him and i dont want to loose him"  
"Rantaro gettin kinda cheesy there but its sweet, propose to him when its the right time alright, Dont give up" 

Ring ring ring 

Kaito check his phone and "Ah I gotta go, Ouma is doing stupid shit again, call me if you need a groom or somethin" drank all his hot chocolate, getting up, leave some money on the table so Rantaro can pay for the drink.

Later at home

The door open, in the small apartment "Welcome home Amami" Rantaro look up and see Kiibo holding a plate of dinner "How was your travel?" Rantaro put his jacket on the hanger, taking his scarf and shoes off.  
"It was fine thank you Kiibo" he takes the plate, seeing Kiibo out of his robot suit is rare, Kiibo is wearing a teal sweater, blue apron over it with some black sweat pants, and blue slippers, Amami give him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you need me to do anything?" he said, Amami shake his head "No no im fine"  
"ok, i need to go charge myself i'll be right back" turns around and Rantaro, sit on the sofa turned on the Tv and eat away.

Kiibo come back and sit next him, Amami looks at him and smile abit, Kiibo is wearing loose t-shirt but its Amami's and blue shorts with some white socks to his ankels. Seeing Kiibo in some of human clothes make him look cute, He watches the tv and see Amami finish with his plate "I'll clean that" takes the plate, heading over the kitchen and clean the plate, Rantaro stands up; stands behinds him and wrap his arms around his body giving him a kiss on his neck making him blush "Amami?"  
"I want something from you....." turning around and looking at him "Okay! What do you need? are you hurt?" Rantaro chuckle abit "Im fine its something else....Something we've done twice"  
Kiibo knows what he is talking about. 

Few hours later 

Clothes on the floor

Pulling the pull and start charging, Rantaro put the plug in; hop into bed, pulling Kiibo close to his chest; giving him a kiss on the forehead, his eyes become heavy slowly dozing off to sleep  
Fell asleep. 

Morning

Kiibo was cleaning up while Rantaro is asleep from last night; picking up the shirt, socks Kiibo shorts and Rantaro skinny jeans, he see a lump in his pocket, is it changes?  
taking the item out of his pocket and see a box, he open it and "a ring?" he stands up, turning around; seeing Amami waking up "Amami i found this, what is this?" rubbing his eyes "Its a ring its a special ring"  
"special ring?" he hands the box "Was it from Kaito or are you holding it on for someone?" He stands up "No its for you"  
Get down on one knee, holding Kiibo hand "Kiibo this ring is for you and i want to marry you, i dont want to loose you and you make me happy more than that and im glad we dated for long time and move out together and maybe one day have a kid, Kiibo will you marr- MM!" Kiibo jumps on him and kiss him on lips, he pull away with a smile blushing too "Yes" putting the ring on Kiibo ring finger and the two share a sweet kiss!

Aw! Bouns part 

"HUH?! No fair i wanted to be the first!" Ouma whined "Well You're too slow" Rantaro jokely said, Ouma cried "Stop doing things first"  
"Stop crying or you will not be my best man" he said, Ouma stop but sobbing on the inside  
Poor boi


End file.
